Satané Noël
by Hermi-ko
Summary: CADEAUX DE NOËL Ou comment un Grinch se fait avoir par du houx, fait du traîneau avec sa nouvelle écharpe, après que son club se soit fait envahir par les chaussettes et qu'ils aient fait un sapin de Noël tous les deux. Calendrier de l'Avent HirumaxMamori 2012
1. Les Chaussettes de Noël

_Auteur : Hermi-kô_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Les Chaussettes de Noël

* * *

Mamori Anezaki n'était pas le genre de fille à être arrêtée par les froides températures se déchaînant à l'extérieur de la salle du club. Il pouvait bien faire froid et être venteux dehors, la manager venait tout de même prendre des nouvelles de l'équipe dans son uniforme repassé, s'assurant que tout le monde ait bonnets, écharpes et moufles. L'idée d'un bonnet de laine couvrant les piques peroxydées et les oreilles d'elfe du démon de Deimon était une amusante idée pour l'équipe mais Hiruma évitait aisément le couvre-chef de rigueur et était le seul à quitter le club tête sans protection.

Sans protection mais pas sans manager qui le suivait de près.

La vision était aussi réconfortante qu'un feu de camp pour les Devil Bats.

* * *

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot pour qu'elle place avec soin les pièces d'habillement devant lui, le laissant choisir s'il voulait les porter ou non. Sa seule appréciation de son dur labeur pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire fut une salve d'AK-47 qui troua le plafond lorsqu'il fut temps de partir. Mamori, pendant ce temps, avait mis de moelleux cache-oreilles blancs et un manteau bien chaud. Aucun des deux objets n'était vraiment efficace puisque ses chaussettes ne montaient qu'à ses genoux, laissant ses cuisses exposées à la chair de poule : ce que les autres auraient pu remarquer s'ils avaient assez de temps pour voir. Mais une inhabituelle rafale d'arme à feu était généralement suffisante pour leur faire prendre leurs jambes à leur cou avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Touchdown ! ». Le fait que Mamori ne se plaignait jamais du froid ou de l'épaisseur de ses vêtements fit d'elle une reine des glaces. Voyant comme elle tenait un mug de café chaud très sucré le lendemain, toutefois, fit prendre conscience à ceux qui la regardaient qu'elle ressentait tout autant le froid ambiant qu'eux.

* * *

Quand Noël fut juste au coin, les garçons étaient occupés à s'entraîner Suzuna à encourager et Mamori à planifier. C'est ça, planifier. Non pas des stratégies d'Amefuto comme d'habitude ou encore une virée à Kuraya. Non. Elle planifiait Noël, même si un regard noir et une menace de faire travailler Sena jusqu'à l'épuisement l'avaient prévenus qu'un certain quarterback ne voyait pas le sujet d'un bon œil. Malgré tout, elle décida d'accrocher des guirlandes de partout, de monter un minuscule arbre de Noël sur la table et de pendre à chaque casier une Chaussette.

Elle dû expliquer cette tradition occidentale puisque certains s'inquiétaient de son besoin de les habiller de ces habits ridicules. Les Devil Bats avaient l'air d'avoir compris aussi avait-elle hâte d'être déjà la semaine d'après quand ils iraient le 25 voir ce qu'ils avaient reçus dans leurs Chaussettes.

* * *

Lorsque le jour arriva, Mamori était la première sur place mais ne commença pas sans l'équipe au complet (moins un, puisqu'Hiruma avait prévu d'éviter la salle du club et de rester sur le terrain pour s'entraîner à lancer). Monta, avide de plaire à Mamori, fut le premier à plonger la main dans sa Chaussette, pour en sortir un régime de bananes décoré d'un ruban rouge. Les Frères Ha-Ha éclatèrent de rire et personne ne demanda d'explications. Le suivant fut Yukimitsu, qui reçut une trousse en forme de ballon de football américain, et puis Taki, qui eut un miroir à main pour contempler son propre reflet. Kurita découvrit dans sa Chaussette une boite de choux à la crème de chez Kuraya le regard gourmand qu'il échangea avec Mamori lui fit deviner à quel genre de cadeau elle pouvait s'attendre. Komusubi sortit gauchement un porte-voix de sa Chaussette qu'il utilisa aussitôt dans un débat animé avec Togano. Pendant ce temps, Juumonji et Kuroki comparaient les haltères qu'ils avaient reçus ce n'était pas donc pas étonnant que leurs Chaussettes aient été sur le sol toute la soirée. Sena se vit offrir un peigne et Musashi aussi, tandis que Suzuna (qui aurait cru qu'elle avait un casier ?) des rembourrages de poitrine, qu'elle envoya à la tête de son frère.

Mamori était la dernière à regarder dans sa Chaussette (à un moment ou à un autre on s'était occupé d'Ishimaru). Elle y trouva une paire de collants rouges et blancs en laine. Elle les regarda avec un sourire entendu. Monta et Suzuna furent les proies de questions alors que les Devil Bats se demandaient qui avaient bien pu faire ce cadeau à leur charmante manager.

Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'elle eut l'opportunité de remercier son bienfaiteur. Il coula un regard par-dessus sa boule de chewing-gum à ses jambes désormais couvertes.

Qui aurait cru que les Chaussettes de Noël l'aideraient à montrer son sens de la propriété ?

* * *

**Note : Premier cadeau de Noël !^^ Cette idée m'est venue d'une erreur de traduction de ma part, où le sujet « Stockings » était traduit par « collants » dans ma tête. J'avais totalement zappé le sens lié à Noël de la grosse chaussette qu'on pend en hiver avec des cadeaux (ou un morceau de charbon) au fond le 25 à découvrir. Et je vous défie de trouver le cadeau d'Hiruma ! Je l'ai écrite pour le quatrième jour du Calendrier de l'Avent 2012 de la communauté HirumaxMamori sur DeviantArt et ma bêta-lectrice dans la langue de Shakespeare en a été la géniale Honey-Bee89. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	2. Un Souhait

_Auteur : Hermi-kô_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Un souhait

* * *

Mamori faisait face à un arbre de Noël, le décorant des gens qui avaient aidés Sena à briller parmi les étoiles. Elle entremêla les frères Ha-ha sur l'arbre tout en plaçant délicatement les traits rondouillards de Kurita sur une branche épaisse. Komusubi et Yukimitsu étaient près d'Ishimaru (caché par des feuilles) alors que Shin était placé bien haut aux côtés d'Eyeshield21.

Elle voyait très clairement dans sa tête le Christmas Bowl brillant au sommet de l'arbre. Elle faisait souvent ce rêve. Mais était sûre qu'un jour, elle et Hiruma feraient de ce rêve, ce souhait, une réalité. Ensemble. Pour lui.

* * *

**Note : Mon tout premier drabble en anglais. Je voulais le dessiner, j'avais cette image en tête d'un très grand sapin avec la tête des personnages d'E21, et Mamori priant au pied de l'arbre tandis qu'Hiruma envoyait la coupe du Christmas Bowl au sommet. Mais au vu de mes compétences artistiques, pour le moment ce n'est qu'un rêve que j'ai. J'ai écrit cet OS pour le sixième jour du Calendrier de l'Avent 2012 de la communauté HirumaxMamori sur DeviantArt et ma bêta-lectrice dans la langue de Shakespeare en a été la géniale Honey-Bee89. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	3. L'Écharpe

_Auteur : Hermi-kô_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

L'écharpe

* * *

Mamori Anezaki était bonne pour planifier. Elle savait en avance que Sena oublierait son bento, que Monta égratignerait son genou et qu'Hiruma aurait besoin de munitions avant la fin de la première période. Elle était la mère poule, planifier tout pour plaire aux différents membres de l'équipe : Musashi avait besoin d'une coupe de cheveux ? Eh bien, Mamori pouvait en demander une au coiffeur et Hiruma réglerait la note. Kurita avait besoin d'un autre assortiment de choux à la crème ? Elle testerait avec joie les pâtisseries tandis qu'Hiruma s'occupera de l'achat. Si elle n'était pas le cerveau derrière chacune des ficelles, elle était tout de même celle qui s'occupait des blessés après leur pacte avec le diable en sortant son kit de premier secours.

Bien que sa vie soit planifiée du soir au matin avec l'école, le football américain et ses sorties entre amies, il y avait toujours une énigme ou deux qui apparaissaient dans sa vie de temps à autre. La plus troublante et bienvenue était survenue durant Noël dernier et elle se souvenait toujours de l'évènement avec un sourire absent.

* * *

L'autre jour en Novembre, elle vit que la plupart de ses camarades au club portaient des gants de laine, des bonnets et de chaudes écharpes. Tous mais un en fait : Le démon blond. Il était en uniforme tous les soirs, allant et venant sans le moindre gramme de vêtement supplémentaire pour repousser les températures glaciales. Mamori elle-même portait une écharpe autour du cou et voyait la négligence d'Hiruma comme une mauvaise habitude. Elle devait s'occuper de lui comme personne ne le ferait –ou même n'oserait.

Voyant Noël comme un moyen de complaire aux besoins urgents pour l'année à venir des uns et des autres, Mamori décida de faire une écharpe pour Hiruma. Elle devait se décider sur un coloris et avait de toute façon seulement le temps de s'y pencher la nuit. Elle ne parla pas de son projet à ses amies ou à sa famille, craignant qu'elle ne reçoive des regards désapprobateurs et des réprimandes d'eux alors qu'elle était décidée et que rien ne pourrait la faire échouer. Elle en était toujours aux préparatifs lorsqu'un soir tard elle s'éveilla d'une sieste rapide sur ses notes pour trouver devant ses yeux ensommeillés une pelote de laine rouge et blanche.

Surprise, elle se frotta les yeux et vérifia que la pelote était toujours là. Elle l'étudia un moment, se demandant qui était venu la déposer là. Elle se rappela avoir demandé à sa mère où trouver du fil et ce genre de choses mais sa gentille maman n'oserait jamais s'aventurer dans cette cour de diableries et de virilité. Mamori haussa les épaules et mit la pelote dans son sac. Sur le chemin du retour, elle fit un détour par le combini pour acheter une paire d'aiguilles à tricoter et un livre intitulé : « Tricoter pour les nuls »*.

Elle passa la moitié de la nuit à essayer de démarrer car c'était un tout nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à elle. Mais à l'aube elle avait fini la première rangée et s'était entraînée aux points les plus basiques. Heureusement, puisqu'on était samedi, elle put dormir avant l'entrainement de l'équipe –il y avait bien une course d'échauffement à 5h mais elle avait le droit de la louper pour une raison inconnue. Quand elle se réveilla, la vision de son écharpe à peine débutée, qui ne ressemblait nullement à une écharpe par ailleurs, lui donna une brusque bouffée d'énergie et elle fit trois rangées supplémentaires avant de quitter la maison.

* * *

Mamori était très lente pour tricoter mais elle s'y faisait jour après jour, s'entraînant jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour et s'endormant les aiguilles à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne donna aucune raison quant à sa fatigue qui empirait et fut ravie de voir qu'Hiruma poussait l'équipe au maximum de temps à autre, gardant les joueurs et leurs inquiétudes loin d'elle. Elle n'apporta jamais son écharpe inachevée au club mais y pensa souvent alors qu'elle faisait des choses pour le capitaine démoniaque. Son travail était toujours impeccable et personne n'aurait cru qu'elle s'adonnait au tricot dans son temps libre alors qu'elle n'avait toujours eu que des F en classes d'art plastique depuis la maternelle.

Elle ne pouvait pas finir l'écharpe avec la pelote de laine qu'elle avait reçue le mois précédent. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point d'en avoir besoin d'une autre, elle la trouvait dans la salle du club, toujours dans les endroits les plus inattendus : Au-dessus du distributeur à savon dans la salle de douches, dans un boite vide (mais propre) de grains de café, en haut d'une pile de serviettes, ou même dans son propre sac niché entre ses bouquins de classe. Hiruma n'haussait jamais un sourcil à ses découvertes lorsqu'il était là sur son ordinateur. Elle essaya bien de mener son enquête mais elle n'arrivait pas à prendre le coupable la main dans le sac. Suzuna avait été suspectée mais comme elle faisait toujours en sorte que son emploi du temps s'accorde avec celui de Sena, et elle n'était jamais toute seule au club pour le faire. Mamori haussa les épaules à cette constatation et décida de ne plus se poser de question, même lorsqu'elle tendant la main pour prendre le dernier chou à la crème elle trouva la pelote qu'il lui manquait.

* * *

Trois jours avant Noël l'écharpe était finie. Elle était toute rouge d'un côté et toute blanche de l'autre, avec le kanji pour Hiruma crocheté avec grande difficulté à chaque bout. Elle était si contente qu'elle dansa dans sa chambre avec l'écharpe sur l'épaule, inconsciente que sa mère, ayant entendu le brouhaha, s'en soit allée chez les Kobayakawa car croyant que c'était pour Sena comme d'habitude. Mamori regarda l'heure et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de l'emballer, aussi partit-elle en trombe pour Deimon et oubliant sa propre écharpe au passage.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, elle avait caché l'écharpe dans son sac et elle entreprit de faire son travail de manager tandis que tout le monde parlait avec animation du match à venir. Elle n'arrêta pas de jeter des coups d'œil à Hiruma, qui était sur son ordi, inconscient de son cadeau ou du moins c'était ce qu'il semblait. Quand Suzuna lui proposa de venir à une fête de Noël avec ses camarades de classe une fois l'entrainement fini, Mamori déclina l'invitation avec le sourire. Les garçons essayèrent de savoir quels étaient ses plans pour la soirée, surtout Monta, mais elle ne donna que des réponses évasives et ils comprirent bien vite qu'elle souhaitait être seule.

Aussi s'éloignèrent-ils dans la nuit en traînant un receveur perplexe par son short, Sena regardant pendant ce temps sa Mamo-nee san avec un sourire timide. C'était la tradition pour elle de cuisiner une partie du repas de Noël avec Kobayakawa-san, aussi interpella-t-elle le running-back alors qu'il s'en allait : « J'irai voir ta maman plus tard, rentre bien ! » Enfin seule avec Hiruma, elle sauta sur ses pieds et fit style d'aller faire du café alors qu'en fait elle allait discrètement récupérer l'écharpe dans son sac. La portant à bout de bras, elle s'approcha d'Hiruma sur la pointe des pieds. Elle était sur le point de la lui mettre autour du cou lorsqu'il se tourna et attrapa Mamori par les poignets. Etant si près de lui, la manager pouvait bien voir ses traits démoniaques alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, putain d'manager ? »

« Euh… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'Hiruma la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux et, tout en lui tenant les poignets d'une main, lui mit l'écharpe autour du cou.

« Tu es bien plus chaude qu'une fichue écharpe, Anezaki. »

Mamori, rouge pivoine, se débattit pour se libérer mais n'y parvint pas.

« C'est à toi ! » S'écria Mamori, embarrassée d'avoir l'écharpe autour du cou comme un collier de chien.

« Tu as foutument raison : mon écharpe, ma manager. »

* * *

**Note : Je sais, c'est d'un cliché, la fille amoureuse qui fait une écharpe. Mais comme ça vient d'un bon sentiment, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'écrive le périple de Mamori et comment dire… c'est en quelque sorte un autre aboutissement à ma fic « Les Chaussettes de Noël » et j'ai d'ailleurs eu l'idée en même temps. Si jamais quelqu'un sait tricoter, je vous en supplie, faites cet écharpe et vendez-la moi ‼ A part ça, j'ai écrit cet OS pour le dixième jour du Calendrier de l'Avent 2012 de la communauté HirumaxMamori sur DeviantArt et ma bêta-lectrice dans la langue de Shakespeare en a été la géniale Honey-Bee89. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	4. Le Grinch

_Auteur : Hermi-kô_

_Traducteur : Daizuhno_

* * *

Le Grinch

* * *

Youichi Hiruma n'était pas vraiment friand des festivités de Noël. Pour beaucoup, cet évènement était le meilleur de l'année, avec la joie de Noël en chacun de nous. Même si tout le monde voyait cette célébration comme un moyen de se remplir la panse et le cœur, ce n'était pas le cas du Démon.

Tous sauf une avaient oublié que lui, aussi, avait besoin de célébrer Noël pour rester amusé.

Tous sauf une étaient allés passer Noël avec leurs amis et familles.

Une seule savait combien il était solitaire.

Mamori resta donc à fêter le Christmas Bowl avec son Grinch.

* * *

**Note : Alors oui, les plus vigilants auront remarqués que je publie un travail qui n'a pas été traduit par moi. Sauf que Daizuhno est mon frère et que c'était sa première traduction, alors je suis fière de la publier sur puisque monsieur n'est présent que sur DA. Je n'ai jamais regardé de films sur le Grinch (et je vais me faire taper pour ça, ouille !) mais comme on m'a dit que c'était en gros un gars qui n'aimait pas Noël, je me devais d'en faire un masque pour Hiruma. Bref, mon deuxième drabble, qui sonne un peu mieux en anglais tout de même. ****Ecrit pour le douzième jour du Calendrier de l'Avent 2012 de la communauté HirumaxMamori sur DeviantArt, ma bêta-lectrice en Anglais c'est Honey-Bee89 et je suis la bête pour la version française P Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	5. La Couronne de Houx

_Auteur : Hermi-kô_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

La couronne de houx

* * *

Mamori adorait lire. Elle était en train de lire une recette de cupcakes lorsqu'elle remarqua une certaine agitation par la fenêtre. Levant les yeux, elle vit un groupe de première année accroché une grande couronne de houx sur la porte du club d'Amefuto. En tant que membre du Comité Disciplinaire, elle vit cela comme du bizutage. Elle nota leurs noms et leurs classes et écrivit un rapport mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui expliqua pourquoi ils avaient mis du houx là.

Au lieu d'enlever la couronne, elle la laissa telle quelle, pensant que c'était sympa d'avoir de la déco même si les garçons s'en fichaient. Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'elle apprit la raison cachée derrière ces feuilles vertes et piquantes et ces baies rougeoyantes : Lorsqu'Hiruma se rendit à la salle du club, tout en tirant sur un couple de « mous-du-genou » comme il les appelait, il s'arrêta net en voyant le houx sur la porte. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas la couronne ou alors le fait que quelqu'un ait touché à sa propriété sans permission était ce qui le retenait sur le paillasson.

Mamori, qui allait au club après les cours, s'approcha de lui avec un air inquiet sur la figure. Son regard se porta sur elle. « Le savais-tu, putain d'manager ? »

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû… » Dit Mamori d'une voix enrouée.

Hiruma l'embrassa elle et sa vision alors que ses lèvres trouvaient les siennes. Le houx, oublié un temps, pendouillait entre eux dans le vent froid. Quand ils s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre, Mamori le fixa, encore hébétée par le baiser, et lui baissa les yeux sur-elle en souriant. « Savais-tu que le houx repousse les forces du mal ? Tu vas devoir te faire à mon côté gentil pour un moment. Et il est insatiable, » susurra Hiruma.

* * *

**Note : J'ai un grand houx qui pousse à côté de chez moi depuis que je suis toute petite, alors les couronnes de houx ça me connait ! Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé comme gui mais j'aime bien me dire qu'il garde le froid dehors et les marrons chaud dedans (mon péché mignon, j'avoue). Je ne suis pas la seule à le penser je crois ! Cet OS a été écrit pour le seizième jour du Calendrier de l'Avent 2012 de la communauté HirumaxMamori sur DeviantArt avec la formidable Honey-Bee89 comme bêta en anglais. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	6. Le Traîneau

_Auteur : Hermi-kô_

_Traducteur : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Le traîneau

* * *

Les Devil Bats avaient décidés de louer un traîneau et de faire une balade avec dans le parc enneigé. Personne ne se souvenait vraiment pourquoi ils avaient acceptés cela, juste qu'un jour, Suzuna et Mamori étaient venues voir chacun d'entre eux avec un grand sourire et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés là. Le fait que même Hiruma soit présent et ne tire sur personne à bout portant était également un mystère, mais le traîneau était si beau que bientôt ils oublièrent leurs doutes et leurs inquiétudes.

« Vainqueurs de la saison » et « 21 » étaient gravées en blanches lettres sur la peinture rouge du traîneau clairement visibles bien que Mamori soit adossée contre le « 2 » en attendant que les frères Ha-Ha et Komusubi aident Kurita à monter.

Musashi pensait prendre les rênes mais un regard noir d'Hiruma le dissuada de s'asseoir à la place du conducteur, un siège déjà clamé par le blond quarterback. Suzuna ne tenait pas en place au début, mais elle se calma suffisamment pour faire monter Sena à ses côtés et l'entourer de ses bras, causant l'ire de Monta qui se sentait tout à coup très seul. Sa tentative de garder un siège libre pour Mamori fut contrecarrée puisque Ishimaru était déjà assis dedans sans que le receveur n'ait rien remarqué.

La manager sourit en retour à tout ce petit monde. Même si le traîneau était très lourd avec l'équipe au complet à son bord, elle n'en encouragea pas moins Cerberus et Butabros tandis qu'elle glissait un bras autour de celui d'Hiruma.

* * *

**Note : J'ai vu des traîneaux une fois au Canada et je me suis dit que c'était un truc à faire en groupe. Aussi que les Devil Bats, par des moyens détournés, se retrouvent à son bord me paraissaient logiques aux abords du Christmas Bowl : Surtout si Cerberus et Butabros les tirent^^ (Certes, je viens de réaliser maintenant que le logo du Calendrier de l'Avent fait par ma bêta, Honey-Bee, s'en inspire fortement tout en étant fortuit). Vous l'avez compris, ce court ficlet a été écrit pour le vingt-deuxième jour du CA de la communauté HirumaxMamori sur DeviantArt, et c'est par ailleurs ma dernière œuvre pour cet évènement. J'espère que ces amuse-bouche vous ont plus car j'ai d'autres cadeaux pour mes lecteurs ce soir ! Joyeux Noël ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
